With the increased development of semiconductor technology, electronic devices have played an important role in modern equipment, including mobile phones, digital cameras, computers, and the like. For example, mobile phones have become important equipment in the lives of an office worker, particularly with the advent of so-called smart phones which allow a person to not only make and receive phone calls, but also to view and create calendar events, receive emails, view and edit documents, and the like. Mobile phones and other portable devices are also used outside of an office setting and it is estimated that nearly 475 million smart phones were produced in 2011, and by the end of 2015 that number is expected to double and approach one billion per year.
As the portability and use of portable devices has increased, so has the likelihood that the devices may be damaged. For instance, when carrying a smart phone, laptop, e-reader, digital camera, tablet computing device, and the like, the electronic device may be exposed to water from rain or other environmental conditions, or the device may accidentally be dropped into a puddle, sink, toilet, or other location where water is present. Although some devices may have removable covers on their respective exteriors, the removable covers often do not offer full protection against water. As a result, when the electronic device is exposed to water, the water can leak into the device and damage electronic components within the electronic device.
Exposure of interior electronic components of an electronic device to water or other moisture can also void the warranty of an electronic device. If the warranty is voided and the moisture causes the electronic device to malfunction, the user may have little choice but to expend significant sums to repair or replace the electronic device. As moisture exposure can void the warranty, manufacturers of such devices may have little incentive to provide significant protection against moisture to interior components.